bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Fowler
Mrs. Fowler is the mother of Amy Farrah Fowler. She appears briefly in "The Desperation Emanation" via webcam, where she speaks to Amy and meets Sheldon. Amy introduces him as her boyfriend and lies to her that they are having sex regularly. Mrs. Fowler is horrified by how bluntly they describe the frequency of their sex. As a parent, she made a deal with her daughter to get her to do things. For example, in "The Robotic Manipulation", Amy says she agreed to date someone at least once a year in return for the use of her mother's George Foreman grill. Other words of wisdom from Mrs. Fowler include that playing hooky leads to addictions to reefers and jazz ("The Contractual Obligation Implementation") and that doing a puzzle is like having a thousand friends ("The Scavenger Vortex"). She wouldn't let Amy watch the movie "Grease" while growing up because she thought it would encourage her to join a gang ("The Rothman Disintegration"). In "The Bachelor Party Corrosion", Bernadette and Penny get Amy to call her mother to tell her that she broke up with Sheldon. When Amy beats around the bush, Penny grabs the phone and tells her that she just had her ears pierced, baked cookies in the shapes of penises, and broke up with Sheldon. Her mother sends Amy to Penny's closet, the same punishment that she put Amy through as a little girl. She is played by Annie O'Donnell and listed as "Mrs. Fowler" in the episode's closing credits. She is the mother-in-law of Sheldon. She physically appeared again in Season 11 finale "The Bow Tie Asymmetry" for her daughter's wedding. Penny picks the Fowlers up and Mrs. Fowler won't let her husband answer any questions and thinks her daughter is waiting for her to die to get her china. While visiting in Apartment 4A she adds that she wouldn't let Amy be in any school plays because actors only do drugs and have intercourse. Also she tells Amy that she shouldn't perform in videos (Fun with Flags) on the internet because she knows what men do with them. Once the wedding is delayed, due to Sheldon and Amy off doing science, she wants to take Amy because she knows Sheldon is going to break Amy's heart. Penny tells her to sit down because Sheldon would never hurt her. In "The Conjugal Configuration", Larry is hiding out in Sheldon and Amy's apartment. Mrs. Fowler comes over demanding that her husband return. He decided to take a break from their marriage. His wife comes over to talk things over with Penny and decides that she is a good person and they should become friends. Penny marches over to 4B and demands that Larry go home. In "The Consummation Deviation", Sheldon first tries to bond with Larry Fowler who is more interested in Howard's magic tricks. He then stops in on his mother-in-law. At first they find nothing in common until they both bond over being angry at Amy. She had claimed that she and Sheldon couldn't visit because of Sheldon. He found her delightful which probably thrilled Amy. Quotes * "Larry, these are the people I'm gonna have to live with after you're dead!" (referring to Amy and Sheldon) Trivia * Annie O'Donnell also did the offstage voice of the mother of Dr. Oliver Lorvis in "The Misinterpretation Agitation". She also has worked with another guest star on The Big Bang Theory, Brent Spiner. In 1985-1987, she portrayed the wife of farmer Bob Wheeler in several episodes of Night Court before Brent Spiner was Data on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Amy and her mother have an estranged relationship; they don't really get along very well, so they're not very close. * Amy also has an aunt in Modesto, California and one on Bakersfield, California and a Flora. * She is similar to Beverly Hofstadter in the series. Gallery TBTA-6.jpg|Mama’s little girl. TBTA-27.jpg|Sheldon loves Amy and would never hurt her. TBTA-37.jpg|The Fowlers. BowSym.jpg| Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler at their wedding with her parents. 31907945 1900576206667421 7111037409067794432 n.jpg|Fowler family. Mrstr.png|Mrs F. aws30.png|Mr. Fowler, are you okay back there? aws31.png|Too busy for her mother? aws32.png|Um. aws33.png|She used to be such a devoted daughter. aws52.png|There's Mama's girl! aws53.png|Can you believe our little lamb is finally getting married? aws54.png|Hi Dad. How you doing? aws55.png|Hang me! aws65.png|And did you know my Amy was Amelia Earhart in the eighth grade. aws68.png|Those kids just take drugs and have intercourse. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws112.png|This is taking too long. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? aws115.png|This whole thing was a big mistake. aws116.png|Sit down. aws117.png|Sheldon loves Amy. aws118.png|Mary applauding Penny. aws123.png|So park it. Aws151.png|...and Amy Farrah Fowler... aws153.png|The Fowlers. aws174.png|The Fowlers. aws193.png|The Fowlers. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. TCD-3.jpg|Mrs. Fowler. TCD-6.jpg|Selfie. CV31.png|Mrs. Fowler. CV35.png|Showing her his foot fungus. CV36.png|Selfie. CV42.png|Finding some common ground. CV46.png|Dinner with her folks. CV48.png|Makes a knife disappear. Hm13.png|“Blondie” is going to chew you up and spit you out. Hm14.png|Hiding in bathroom. Hm17.png|Not talking. Hm21.png|We can be good friends. TCD-3.jpg|Mrs. Fowler. TCD-6.jpg|Selfie. CV31.png|Mrs. Fowler. CV35.png|Showing her his foot fungus. CV36.png|Selfie. CV42.png|Finding some common ground. CV46.png|Dinner with her folks. CV48.png|Makes a knife disappear. Category:Amy's Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fowlers Category:Mothers Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Amy's parents Category:Unknown Marital Status Category:Amy Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Antagonists